Weep hole products are known for removing water from cavity wall or veneer constructions. While the devices which have been employed are relatively inexpensive considering the overall cost of construction, the absence of weep holes can cause water to accumulate in the interior wall construction with substantial damage resulting to the dwelling. In the past, one method of allowing the water to escape from the wall was to include an opening or hole to the outside at spacings along the base of the wall. Another solution was to include a rope-like material between the bricks at the base of the wall such that the water may escape along the channel created by the porous fibers of the rope. Such ropes gradually deteriorate and thereby form weep holes in the brick. These devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,935,116 and 1,976,166. Furthermore, tubes of plastic have also been employed to provide weep hole devices. Other devices are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,153,288 and 3,429,084.
A number of problems have been associated with the aforementioned devices including the fact that open holes offer routes of penetration for various pests into the interior structure which can then lead to deterioration and health hazards in the building structure itself. Furthermore, oftentimes the holes formed to permit the escape of water become clogged with either constructions material, mortar, dirt, and so forth, and become ineffective. For instance, in the construction of the veneer walls, cement will fall down and collect into the base of the wall between the interior wall and the inside of the brick veneer. When such occurs, the moisture that inevitably penetrates the brick construction at one location or another will not escape because the weep hole is effectively blocked by such cement or debris. It is therefore very important to permit the escape of water from the interior of buildings in order to prevent severe and permanent damage to the commercial or residential construction. However, the present devices do not offer a satisfactory solution from a number of standpoints.